Torch
A torch is a fire source, usually a rod-shaped piece of wood with a rag soaked in pitch or some other flammable material. It is used for lighting large flammable objects such as beacons or bonfires, or as a light source. Usage GRU soldiers in Tselinoyarsk, should they be stationed in or find themselves in Chyornaya Peschera's cave system, had stockpiled the caves with torches made from a branch of white birch and soaked with turputine so they wouldn't end up lost. Naked Snake, during Operation Snake Eater in 1964, managed to procure one of the torches when he was forced to fall into the cave system due to The Pain's hornet swarm in the crevace area of Bolshaya Past, and made use of it to navigate his way through the cave. Sigint also noted that it was an effective, though primitive, light source. Although technically not a torch under the strictest definition, Naked Snake also used his cigar in a similar manner to a torch during the same mission, with The Boss during the Virtuous Mission also suggesting he use it in that manner.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). The Boss: Are you smoking a cigar? // Naked Snake: Uh huh. // The Boss: I don't approve of you smoking during a mission. // Snake: Hey, you used to smoke them. // The Boss: Never mind what I did. // Snake: ... // The Boss: But that being said, cigars can be useful in a number of ways. Like getting rid of leeches. // Snake: Did you say leeches? // The Boss: Yes. If a leech clamps onto you, try pressing the lit end of a cigar onto it. The leech should cringe and detach itself from you. If you try to yank it off by yourself, you run the risk of it leaving its teeth inside you. With the cigar method, you won't have that problem. // Snake: Fascinating. // The Boss: And unlike the cigarette, a cigar burns slowly, so you can use it in place of a torch in dark places. // Snake: I never knew a cigar had so many different uses... // The Boss: Now you know. But quit smoking them during the mission. // Snake: ... // The Boss: Hear me? // Naked Snake: Yes, ma'am... During the 1980s, various PF holdouts in Africa made use of torches for visibility at night, such as Kiziba Camp. Behind the scenes The Torch is a procurable weapon in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. When lit, it provides extra light to see. Waving a lit torch can frighten away hornets and dogs. It can also be used as a makeshift club to bludgeon the enemy, or set the enemy aflame if it is lit. It can be procured in Chyornaya Peschera. If the player equips the torch before fighting The Fury, an extra scene is included in The Fury's introduction where Snake drops the torch. It weighs 0.5kg. Gallery HNI 0070.JPG|Torch prior to being picked up at Chyornaya Peschera. Fackel.jpg|Torch menu icon in Metal Gear Solid 3. Notes and references Category:MGS3 weapons